


Roadtrips to Nowhere

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Waverly and Nicole take a day off from work





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grumpy_Grizzly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Grizzly/gifts).



They didn't really plan on it, but they ended up taking Nicole's car and driving to the middle of the desert, somewhere beyond the borders of the Ghost River Triangle. No-one knew where they were, and they wanted it that way. Waverly loved to help her big sister, and to fight revenants alongside her kickass girlfriend, but there comes a time when everyone needs a break, and she was tired. Fucking tired, Wynonna would probably say. And Nicole was equally exhausted. 

Not for the first time this week, they had been attacked by a horde of revenants, and the little devils almost got them! They had gone wild after Bobo Del Rey disappeared, but the numbers almost made up for the lack of organization. There were still small mercies, however, like the fact that they couldn't leave the Triangle, and they could take a holiday away from the local zombie apocalypse. Her sister would surely survive a day without them. 

Nicole stopped her car in the middle of nowhere. The weather was clement, in this early spring, and soon they'd taken out the giant picnic blanket Waverly had found in the homestead, and were sprawled on it, Waverly with her head on Nicole's stomach, her girlfriend playing with her hair, both enjoying the sunlight and quiet and each other's company, knowing no-one would barge in to tell them about the latest revenant and rope them in on the hunt. 

Not that it wasn't Waverly's favourite thing, she had insisted long enough to be a part of the missions, but now that she was in, it was like Dolls always found an occupation for her either her, or Nicole, or both, and they barely had time to see each other, except late at night when they ended up crashing on each other's bed from how tired they were, or falling asleep watching a movie on the couch. 

Not to mention that besides the revenants, they had to deal with the constant talk about their relationships, from Wynonna's teasing to the not-so-nice glares of some people in town, and the occasional pity talk of "I wouldn't want to have to deal with that, you're very brave", which did not help. At least no-one remarked again that Waverly's parents would not be proud since that time she'd had it and punched a guy for it. Although she suspected it was more because Nicole also docked him for good measure. 

So, they needed some time out of town, to be together and not have anything to worry about. Well, they _would_ have to worry about sunburns at some point, but Waverly decided it was the opposite of an inconvenience if it meant Nicole would strip down a bit and maybe lather some sunscreen on her. 

"What are you thinking?" Nicole wondered at her goofy smile. 

She blushed. She was not going to admit she had her mind in the gutter already, though, so she just said, "about how nice it is to be here, you know. Without all the drama." 

If Nicole knew it wasn't the kind of thoughts she was thinking, she did not say anything about it. "We should do that more often," she mused as she kept playing with Waverly's hair. Like, go further away, on a real road trip, not just a day trip, see some places?"

Waverly laughed. "You think we'll manage to get more than a free day?" She started imitating Dolls' voice. "Revenants don't take holidays, young lady!"

"That's because he's never tried and put himself between you and me," Nicole only half joked. "Besides, weren't they always saying they could do without you? And they clearly could do without me when they wouldn't let me in on the secret... I have some holidays coming with the Sheriff's, and technically you're not even hired, so..."

After that, they spent most of the day discussing the places they would like to see, and all but planning their future trip, between a picnic in the shade of the car and watching the sun set in each other's arms. 

Black Badge would definitely have to do without them more often.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to prompt me for more fics at http://ghost-hermione.tumblr.com/prompting


End file.
